


Daddy Domestic

by gothamsoul (roughknuckles)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-09
Updated: 2008-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughknuckles/pseuds/gothamsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred leaves a letter for Bruce while he is at school. </p>
<p>Fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Domestic

_Master Bruce,_

_I know that you frown upon my "checking up on you" while you attend Princeton. I assure you, I was only here for an hour to oversee the (much needed) repair of the washer and dryer. (Those would be the large metal boxes in the next room, sir.)_

_However, I have taken the liberty of leaving a tray of Tiramisu in the fridge. I can only assume that yourself and Mr. Dent are conducting a series of scientific experiments in there, and as such, I left them undisturbed._

**_\- Alfred_ **

 

_p.s. I also left you a new shirt and replaced your toothbrush - they do become worn down over time, sir, and can be purchased at the nearest grocer or pharmacy._

**_\- A_ **

**Author's Note:**

> (fair use as plot bunny for those who want to write a fic)


End file.
